During engine operation, a cylinder bore may distort from a cylindrical shape. The cylinder bore distortion may result in the piston rings having difficulty conforming to the cylinder wall during engine operation as the bore shape changes, and this in turn may lead to higher blow-by of combustion gases, increased engine oil or lubricant consumption, and additional engine noise. As engine design moves towards higher power density engines with reduced size and weight and increased cooling requirements, challenges arise in reducing or controlling cylinder bore distortion based on packaging and other design constraints.